Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and more particularly, to analog-to-digital conversion in transceiver systems.
Description of the Related Technology
Certain electronic systems, such as receiver or transceiver systems, can include analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) for converting analog quadrature receive signals into digital data. For example, the electronic system can include a demodulator for demodulating a signal received from a transmitter to generate in-phase (I) and quadrature-phase (Q) receive signals. Additionally, the ADCs can be used to convert the I and Q receive signals into digital data, which can be further processed by digital processing circuitry.
There is a need for improved analog-to-digital conversion schemes in electronic systems, including, for example, wide bandwidth analog-to-digital conversion of quadrature receive signals in transceiver systems.